


Negatized

by thingswithwings



Category: Community, Inspector Spacetime
Genre: Consent Play, Dreamatorium, Kink, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inspector is famously thought of as asexual; the Anti-Inspector is . . . not.  Abed likes to play both roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negatized

**Author's Note:**

> Contains consensual rape roleplay.
> 
> This is my take on what Troy and Abed might do with that famous Inspector Spacetime episode where Reggie sees the Inspector get his positrons negatized for the first time. Abed and Troy play the first part of the scene straight from canon, but they invent their own scenario to fill in that missing scene where the Anti-Inspector has Constable Reggie tied up for a week in the DARSIT. I figure, if we all write fanfiction about that missing scene, so can they.
> 
> In short: prepare to meet the power of imagination.

* * *

_"I think I can explain. Pierce's positrons have been negatized, creating Anti-Pierce. It happens all the time in Inspector Spacetime."_

 _"Yeah, but Anti-Inspector had a funny mustache. And was kinda rapey."  
-Abed & Troy, Community 3x06 "Advanced Gay"  
_

* * *

 

They're playing Inspector Spacetime in the Dreamatorium.

Abed and Troy – Inspector Spacetime and Constable Reggie – step out of the DARSIT and onto the bright blue grass of a brand-new alien planet.

Brand new to Reggie, at least; the Inspector has been here before.

"Harmonia Three, Constable," Abed explains. "See the crystal mountains in the distance, the way they gleam in the sunshine?" Troy nods; he can. They're beautiful.

"This is the greatest jewel in the Interstellar Alliance of Planets," Abed continues. "At the right time of year, when the water and the light in the atmosphere are just so, they create a sound that – " Abed stops suddenly and looks up. Troy follows his gaze, and something materializes on the horizon.

"What is that, Inspector?" Troy asks. He can't see it yet.

"Something flying towards us, very fast," Abed mutters, and there it is – dark and speeding silently, shaped like a wavy pyramid, tearing toward them.

"It's the Sergeant's drone-ship!" Troy yells. It's almost upon them, and now there's a shining green glow emanating from the bottom of the craft, sweeping over the countryside in its path. "Inspector, the Negatron Beam!"

"Run!" Abed commands. They try, but they don't get far before the green light is on their heels. Then it's like it's in slow motion: Abed looks over at him, endless sadness in his eyes, and tackles him to the ground, pushing him out of the way of the beam. It's actually not a bad tackle, Troy thinks, as he moves through the air; then he hits the grass hard and his thoughts rush out of his body with his breath.

The beam misses him, but hits Abed. "Inspector!" Troy cries. "The Negatron beam – has it – have you – " Sure enough, Abed is lying prostrate beside him, his skin shimmering a sickly green.

"Constable," Abed gasps out, then shakes his head in frustration, as if to contradict himself. " _Reggie_ – whatever happens next, I – I hope you know that I have always considered you my great – friend . . . " He's shaking now, his body overcome by the effect of the beam. Troy begins to cry.

"Inspector," he says, and wraps his arms around Abed's shoulders, supporting him from behind, holding him through the tremors. "Inspector, don't talk like that, you're going to be fine."

Abed shakes his head again, slowly. "You mustn't stay, Reggie, I will be – " he gasps, stiffens, clutches Troy's hand in his own, so tight it hurts. Troy squeezes back until the worst of the pain seems to subside from Abed's face. "I will be overcome by the negatizing effects of the beam very soon, and you mustn't be here when it happens. Get in the DARSIT, he'll protect you. You've never – never seen – what I become – "

"I won't leave you," Troy says, and he knows it's true.

"You _must_ ," Abed insists, and there are tears in his eyes too, whether of physical pain or of pure grief Troy doesn't know. "I will – I will _hurt you_ – "

Troy smoothes a piece of hair back from Abed's forehead. "You could never hurt me, Inspector," he says softly.

"Reggie!" Abed says again, but then it's too late. The beam has done its work. His whole body flashes suddenly, blindingly green, and Troy has to avert his eyes and throw up an arm to shield himself from the glare.

When he looks down again, Abed has a funny mustache. He smiles broadly, and there's something cold about it that makes Troy shiver.

"Hello _Constable_!" he cries, and sits up immediately out of Troy's embrace. "How lovely to finally meet you."

Troy shakes his head, getting up off his knees and beginning to back away. "No, no, Mona warned me about this – "

"Oh, did she!" Abed's smile gets even bigger as he gets to his feet. "Dear Mona, I do wonder how she's doing these days. She had to stop travelling with the Inspector, you know. Couldn't take the strain. Poor thing."

Troy keeps backing up, and a moment later his back is up against the DARSIT door, solid and familiar. He reaches behind himself to open it, to throw himself inside, but Abed is too quick for him. He catches Troy's wrist in a bruising grip.

"Ah ah ah," Abed says softly. "Let's go together, shall we?"

Troy swallows hard.

As always the DARSIT is even smaller on the inside, so Troy and Abed are shoved right up against each other.

Troy takes his chance; he knows he'll only get one. He surges toward Abed, fists and knees and teeth, crying out involuntarily in his rage, crying out at the loss of his friend and the appearance of this _imposter_.

Abed deflects him easily, and Troy remembers all those cool karate moves Abed learned a couple years ago.

"I don't think so," Abed laughs. He's moving his hands, and when Troy looks down he sees that Abed is holding elaborate manacles and chains made of an unbreakable Impervium alloy. Troy doesn't want to get hurt – he doesn't want to force Abed to hurt him – so he puts out his wrists.

Abed cocks his head for a moment, then nods.

"I'm only doing this willingly so that the Inspector won't hate himself when he gets back," Troy breathes. Abed steps forward, pressing even closer, and loops the chain around his wrists like rope.

"Your Impervium manacles won't hold me for long," Troy adds, and Abed stops looping chain and locks the cuffs around his wrists instead. Then he secures the other ends to hooks that seem to be conveniently mounted in the ceiling. Troy's hands are held tight up above his head.

"Um," he says, and Abed gives him a momentarily puzzled look before he gets it. He unhooks the manacles from the ceiling and presses Troy's wrists to the wall of the DARSIT instead, each hand pinned tight but at about waist level.

"Comfortable?" Abed asks sweetly, looking up into Troy's eyes. Troy nods at him.

"I'll withstand any torture for the Inspector's sake."

"Oh, will you?" Abed asks, and runs a slow finger down the side of Troy's cheek. Troy flinches, but Abed's touch follows him. "I believe I'd like to see that."

Troy turns his face away, but Abed digs his fingers into his hair and twists his head around again, pulling cruelly. Troy's hands are bound by the manacles; he can't move, can't get away. Can't resist.

Then Abed's mouth is on his, hot and demanding, Abed's tongue in his mouth and Abed's teeth on his lips. Troy's body goes limp; there's nothing he can do to prevent this.

When Abed finishes kissing him, they're both panting. "I don't care what you do to me," Troy manages. "It won't change what I think of the Inspector."

Abed's all over him now, hands running down Troy's chest, rubbing his hip, pinching his nipples. "Oh yes," he says, after a moment, and then he pauses as if considering what to say next. "Oh yes, your dear Inspector." Abed's hand wraps around Troy's dick, through his clothes. "Your Inspector who loves you and calls you his _friend_ but would never – "

Troy cries out, his hips shoving forward, pushing him further into Abed's relentless grip.

" – would never do this to you," Abed finishes quietly. "Could never do this to you."

Troy tries to speak, but falters. Abed keeps pulling, squeezing, relentless and mechanical. After a moment Troy finds his voice again.

"He's a far better man than you could ever be," he manages. "The Inspector is the greatest friend I've ever known."

"Hmmmm," Abed says, and takes his hand away. Troy wants it back, desperately, but does his best not to show it. "But that's all you are. Friends." Abed's fingers close on the buckle of Troy's belt as Abed makes direct eye contact with Troy. After a moment, Troy feels his pants begin to slide down his legs, followed by his underwear. Then, still keeping eye contact, Abed kneels slowly and peels the clothes off of Troy's feet, leaving his socks and boots on.

"The Inspector doesn't want you," Abed says slowly, tauntingly. "He doesn't desire you. You wish he would, but he doesn't." Abed rises to his feet and strokes Troy's jaw again; this time, Troy doesn't try to pull away.

"But I want you," Abed continues, and now his hands are all over Troy's bare skin, rubbing and teasing. He leans forward and puts his lips to Troy's ear. "I want you to be mine, _Reggie_. My associate. My partner."

"N-never," Troy stutters.

Abed's teeth bite his earlobe playfully, and then he pulls back. "Pity," he sighs. "We could've had such fun together. Well, maybe I can still convince you."

Troy grits his teeth and shuts his eyes and waits for Abed to touch him.

After a long moment, Abed does, gentle fingers touching his bare wrists.

"I'm undoing one of your manacles," he says, "but don't get any ideas." Troy cooperates silently as Abed turns him around, then cuffs him to the wall again.

Troy leans his hot forehead against the cool DARSIT wall and tugs hard at his chains. Abed's fingers, slick now with something Troy can't see, push into his ass. He groans.

"I honestly find it hard to believe that the Inspector doesn't want this from you," Abed says softly, setting up a slow rhythm with his fingers meant to do nothing but tease. Troy bites his lip. "You're so beautiful like this, and you want him so much. Why else would he keep you around? You want him so much you even want me."

"I don't want you," Troy says, but his voice is harsh, broken.

"No?" Abed presses up against him from behind, hot and hard through his clothes. "Too bad."

His fingers slip out, leaving an ache behind, and Troy endures as Abed unzips and steps up behind him, as he begins to work himself inside.

"You feel – " Abed pants, his hands slipping on Troy's sides. "You feel so good, Constable." He starts to fuck, then, slow strokes in and out. Troy shoves back against him. "Do you like it?" Abed's tone is one of gentle inquiry, the one that Abed and Inspector Spacetime have in common.

"No," Troy says immediately, panting harshly. Abed reaches around him and palms his hard dick.

"I – I think you do," Abed says, speeding up. "I think – you were hoping – this would happen – "

"No," Troy says again.

"You want him, but he's not – not here, so I'll have to . . . do . . . " And Abed squeezes, too hard, his fingernails scratching, punishing.

Troy cries out and comes against the DARSIT wall, with Abed surrounding him and pushing inside him, all over him, taking him, forcing him.

When he's done, Abed is still pumping into him and Troy feels too sensitive now, but he waits it out, allows it; he's still chained to the wall, and has no choice but to accept what Abed does to him.

Abed doesn't make any noise when he comes, but he does go still, all his muscles tensing up and his breath catching suddenly. Troy pushes backwards to give him a little more friction.

He pulls out immediately after he's done, and Troy hears him tying off the condom and zipping up his pants.

"I think I'll keep you around, Reggie," he says. "You're more entertaining than the Inspector gives you credit for."

"Do whatever you want, Anti-Inspector," Troy sighs, sinking slowly to sit on the floor. "You won't break me."

"We'll see about that," Abed says, and then there's a long pause. Troy wishes he could see Abed's face, but he can't, chained up this way.

"Abed," Troy says, after a moment, and the environment around them fades – the chains, the DARSIT, the alien planet with its blue grass and crystal mountains, all gone. "Abed," he says again, and Abed is just his friend, wearing an Inspector Spacetime costume, standing in a small room with yellow tape on the walls. "Come here."

Abed does, crouching down next to him. He reaches out and touches Troy's hair tentatively. "Was that alright?" he asks, cocking his head expectantly.

"I loved it," Troy says. He still feels a little out of it; without thinking about what he's doing, he rubs at his wrists. "Did you – like it?"

"Yeah," Abed says, and half-smiles at him. Gently, he reaches down and helps Troy tug up his pants and fasten them. "It was really satisfying. Narratively and – and sexually." Abed pauses, then adds, "We could do it again sometime if you wanted."

"Okay," Troy says. He licks his lips. "Can I . . . " he breaks off, shaking his head.

"Can you what?" Abed presses.

Troy sighs. "Is it okay if I kiss you? When you're not Inspector Spacetime?"

Abed appears to consider this, then nods. Troy leans up and kisses him on the mouth, warm and soft and a little open, nothing fancy.

Abed's broad palm cups his jaw the whole time, anchoring him.

"Thanks," Troy says, when they stop.

"You're welcome."

Abed stands up, then offers his hand to Troy. Troy takes it, and Abed pulls him up. Troy doesn't let go of Abed's hand, and Abed doesn't let go either.

"Hey Abed," he says again, and Abed raises his eyebrows to express curiosity.

"Yes?"

"I – I hope you know that I have always considered you my great friend," Troy says. It's a terrible line of dialogue and it feels awkward in his mouth, but he doesn't know how else to say it.

Abed's whole face lights up. "Me too," he says softly, after a moment.

Troy gives him a little squeeze around the shoulders, and they turn together toward the door. Abed rests his head on Troy's shoulder, just for a moment. "I hope you know that I've never considered the popular interpretation of Inspector Spacetime as entirely asexual, aromantic, and disinterested to be very convincing, given existing evidence."

"I know," Troy says.

"Thanks for playing Inspector Spacetime with me," Abed adds.

"You're welcome," Troy says. He opens the door and blinks his way out into the apartment. "And since it was your idea, I say you have to clean the jizz off the wall of the Dreamatorium this time."

Abed shrugs, then quirks a smile. "Okay," he says.


End file.
